Deidara's True Love
by caite.patterson
Summary: Deidara surprises a young lady named Jaylyn, his old friend. He finds out she is pregnant with HIS child. Deidara has to support her alone, in this hard struggle against life's greatest gifts and curses. Will Deidara and Jaylyn survive this ordeal? (SUSPENSE) If you review this you get some (imaginary) hot chocolate, cookies, and some marshmallows will probably pop up.


CAST:

Deidara: Blonde, long-haired, handsome, pyromaniac, young, silly/stupid, male. Age 19 1/2

Jaylyn: Brown-haired, long-haired, absolutely gorgeous, young, smart, strong mentally & physically, female. Age 19, often wears ponytails.

This story is about how Deidara used to have a good friend but when he was forced into the Akatsuki by Itachi, he left her with no knowledge of why she didn't see her friend anymore. She was Jaylyn, a Konoha ninja who moved to Village of the Hidden Sand when she was 17. She met Deidara on the boundaries of Konoha and the Sand, when she was on a S-rank assignment. "Hey! What are you doing here!" Was her first words to Deidara. Back then, he was still a Sand ninja. She studied his band and the Sand symbol. "Deidara of the Sand!" she said, remembering the first time she saw him, when she was at a camp, when she was 7. She remembered his long, golden hair, and all the immature kids saying, "Deidara has peepee hair! Deidara has peepee hair!" Jaylyn thought they were all complete idiots, so she stood up for him and gave the kids the finger and said "Why don't you shut your mouths! Or do you want me to do it for you!" Then she showed an example, where she broke a floorboard in half with her hands. Deidara remembered having a slight crush on her, but forgetting when they returned to their villages in fall. Later in life, when Jay lived in the Sand, they became close friends, always laughing and having fun with each other. He remembered that night, when she abandoned her virgin hood. The day after that, was the day he left for an assignment, but never came back. Itachi didn't like the idea of Deidara seeing someone, alone, in the desert, but later on he allowed him to go there every four months. Deidara always walked throughout the Akatsuki hideout, remembering his old friend. He hated that he abandoned her.

JAYLYN

Jaylyn remembered Deidara, with that funny grin of his. She loved him, secretly, and never told anyone or showed affection. She also completely hated him, for he said the a day after they did the 'thing'. It had been only half a year now, and she remembered telling Gaara that she wouldn't be able to go on any assignments for 2 years from the cause of pregnancy. All he had said was, "Hm. How early." Since she had only been at the Sand for 2 years. She felt lost, hopeless, because no one to help pay for her home, now that she was off work for two whole years, she had no one to turn to. When Jaylyn got home, she cried, remembering how she planned to do some awesome fun things with her friends for her birthday, tomorrow. She was turning 19, and she was supposed to be excited. She wasn't anymore. Jaylyn was tired. She decided to go have a shower, 'cause there was nothing else to do. After her shower, she looked at the clock, only wrapped in a towel. 7:23 pm. She walked to her room, ready to turn in early for the night. She got in her pajamas, and sat on her bed, reading a book called "Lost & Loneliness; How to battle depression." And she dropped it when she jumped up, startled, after hearing a "Hey". She was turned around, and thoughts killed her head. She got a migraine, thinking, 'this can't be! He left along time ago!'. Slowly, she turned around, only to see a upside-down silly-looking Deidara.

Deidara hopped through the window, into Jay's bedroom. Jaylyn started get big, rushed, mixed feelings. She boiled with anger but she nearly fainted with joy, and a tiny bit of lust. Deidara was surprised, looking at Jaylyn's stomach. Inside his mind, Jaylyn could see he was saying umm... what? oh... oh... nonononono. uh-oh. Suddenly, joy overcame anger, and she pushed him onto the bed, purring. She couldn't control herself. Jaylyn hugged him soooo much, Deidara's face turned red.


End file.
